


All I Want

by Babybucky1943



Series: Bucky is a Brat [14]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Christmas Themes, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstanding, belief in Santa, brain damage referenced, changing diapers, gift wrapping, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943
Summary: Bucky really REALLY wants to find Steve the perfect gift. It's not that easy.
Relationships: Steve/Bucky
Series: Bucky is a Brat [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1211322
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loki_Laufeyson88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Laufeyson88/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my dear friend Loki_Laufeyson88. I hope you enjoy this. ❤️❤️❤️

Bucky Barnes was not your typical ex assassin.He had a government appointed caregiver who was also his boyfriend.Thank you Hydra for that!! (The caregiver part. Not the boyfriend)

Steve was always a patient caregiver and a good boyfriend. 

The patience part was something Bucky tested now and then. Just to make sure Steve still cared.

Christmas was definitely a patience testing time for Steve. 

Bucky kept rearranging things on the tree to begin with. Apparently the"No Touching" rule was hard to follow.   


Steve didn't know where the signal got jammed in his brain. Maybe the twinkling lights and sparkly decorations were just too much to ignore. He had to tell Bucky multiple times a day to stop moving fragile ornaments around. That problem was solved when he bought a box of ten resin Disney ornaments and told Bucky they were his to put anywhere on the tree. Bucky was so excited he squealed with glee. He moved them around daily. 

Bucky was happier than he'd been in quite some time after that. Christmas was overstimulating for him. Being able to bring some order to his world and have something to calm his ADD was good. The decorating (or redecorating) helped him do that. 

He was obviously trying to be very good. He hadn't had any major temper tantrums or meltdowns in almost a week. Santa was a big subject of discussion every day. Bucky was so excited for Santa. He also loved the old Bing Crosby record and about three times a day, Steve heard the same ten Christmas songs. 

Santa Claus is Coming to Town seemed to be his favourite. He would sing it with his usual vigour. Bucky was reorganizing his decorations when he stopped. "Steve, what do you want for Christmas?" He asked out of the blue. 

Steve shrugged. "You." He laughed at Bucky's frown. "You're my best present ever."

Bucky couldn't seem to wrap his head around that. "Santa's gotta bring you a present, Steve. How can he bring you me? I'm already here." It's not that Bucky didn't know about gift giving. It was that the thought of it being someONE instead of someTHING was a little out of his realm of understanding. 

Steve smiled. "Of course. He knows what I like." 

Bucky was adamant that Steve had to pick a gift. He hounded Steve for an answer. Finally Steve said, "Anything to cook with." Bucky seemed satisfied with that answer. 

The day Steve had stepped out to talk to Tony for twenty minutes, leaving Jarvis in charge, was when Steve realized he was going to have to be more careful how he worded things.

Jarvis was a great Buckysitter for a short amount of time. 

He'd put a few gifts out that morning so that Bucky wouldn't discover them in the closet, unwrapped. 

They were out of harm's way under the tree, but the bright blue and silver wrapping was eye catching. He knew Jarvis would alert him if Bucky tried to unwrap them. 

He and Tony were discussing some changes to his suit and he'd left Bucky rearranging his ornaments. 

Tony was pointing out some weaknesses when Jarvis' tentative voice came. "Captain? Your charge is not redecorating anymore. He's moved to wrapping household items." 

Steve finished his conversation and came back in. He was sure Bucky would have tried to sneak a peek but instead he'd gone to wrapping gifts. 

Sure enough, there were three beautifully wrapped gifts that felt a lot like pots. 

Steve checked his cupboard and sighed. Oh dear. Bucky had taken his three favourite pots and carefully wrapped them "for Steve."

Steve called Bucky to him and cuddled on the couch while delicately broaching the subject. "I see you wrapped some presents."

Bucky nodded eagerly. "Someone REALLY special wanted some pots," he whispered. 

Steve wasn't sure where the idea had come from. "Oh?" 

Bucky nodded, his blue eyes sparkling. "He likes cooking. What do you want from Santa, Steve?"

"Al I want is you," he chuckled, tapping Bucky's nose. 

Steve didn't have the heart to destroy his excitement. 

The pots stayed under the tree.Steve put an order in to Kitchen-Aid for some new ones. 

After the pot wrapping, he did his best to keep an eye on Bucky but somehow, he still missed when Bucky snitched his favourite under armour T-shirt and wrapped it. 

He had discovered this after rooting through his wardrobe for over an hour  knowing he'd put the shirt away after washing it!! He was just about to yell for Bucky, after going through the laundry basket in the living room, when his eyes fell on the flat package under the tree. "To Steve. Love, Bucky." 

Steve pondered how to explain that giving gifts was wonderful, but generally they were things the recipient didn't have yet. He wanted his shirt! Bucky was busy hanging his Disney decorations on the wreath today. 

Steve decided he had to call the psychiatrist. He had to figure out how to stop Bucky without destroying him. Clearly something had made him believe that Santa wanted to give him something. 

When he asked Bucky's doctor about the strange behaviour, she said the brain injury must have erased that part of Bucky's understanding. Sometimes brains lost connections after being damaged and it was something Bucky simply couldn't understand. 

Steve decided to leave the T-shirt. He could live without it for a few more weeks.

However, things only got more interesting. 

Steve could've sworn he had a new bag of diapers for Bucky. He never let their supply run out. They seemed to have gone missing. He was second guessing his memory now. Had he been so wrapped up (no pun intended) in Bucky's Christmas craziness that he was forgetting to do the normal everyday things?

He took the last one out of the bag to change Bucky the next morning. "Bucky, did you move that new bag of diapers?" 

Bucky shook his head, grinning. 

Steve ordered more as soon as he was done then moseyed to the tree when Bucky wasn't looking. Sure enough. There was the package. Wrapped and with a bow. "To Steve, Love, Bucky." He allowed himself a private little giggle. Oh Bucky. It was going to be an interesting Christmas morning! 

Steve was glad Christmas was only a few more weeks away. 

Steve couldn't stop the little desire to test his theory that anything he said he liked or needed, it disappeared and became a "gift".He'd said he liked those pots, and the shirt and the new diapers were better. 

Steve was having a hard time keeping a straight face the day only one of his slippers went missing. He'd just that morning said in Bucky's presence, "These are my favourite slippers." He'd mentioned that the one slipper had been uncomfortable because the tag had cut into his foot wrong. The problem was solved by cutting out the tag. However, Bucky's literal way of thinking had made it seem right that only the 'liked' slipper be a gift. 

When his new tube of toothpaste joined the rapidly growing pile of gifts, however, Steve sat down on the couch with Bucky on his lap. "Hey buddy, are you pretty excited for Christmas?"

Bucky grinned and nodded.He was wearing his Christmas hat, and his favourite Christmas sweater with Rudolph on it. He was even wearing his red and white Christmas socks!! He loved Christmas. "It's almost Christmas! You'regonna be so surprised to get your presents! And I got presents for our friends too!" He couldn't tell Steve what he was getting. Bucky wanted all his favourite things for Steve this Christmas. 

Steve tried to be delicate. Besides the pots, shirt and slippers for himself, a couch cushion was wrapped for an unspecified person, and Clint was receiving two of Bucky's magnetic blocks. He had no idea what Bucky was going to give the others."Buck," he paused, trying to word it correctly. "You think maybe you've wrapped enough presents now?"

Bucky's excitement faded. "But it's not Christmas yet."

Steve stifled an impatient sigh. "You wanna wrap a present for every day?"

Bucky nodded. "Im gonna be a Christmas elf. Like Santas helpers! So I have to be busy every day!" He thought for a minute. "Steve I have ta know what you want from Santa!"

"It's still 21 days till Christmas though," Steve said, hoping to make a connection for Bucky. "I'll call Santa soon."

Bucky frowned. "Do it now."

Steve knew that tone so well. He wasn't going to fight it. "Okay. And then, how about we order some things from the mall for our friends? And you can wrap them?"

Bucky shrugged. "Okay. But call Santa!"

Steve hoped Clintwouldn't mind being Santa for a moment. He called and said "Hey.....uh Santa?"

"What!?" Clint asked in confusion.

"I forgot to send you a letter telling you I just want Bucky for Christmas."

Clint laughed. "Ahh. Gotcha. Alright I'll put it on the list."

"Thanks Santa." He hung up.

Bucky stared at him. "Did Santa make you forget now? It's gotta be a surprise. 

Steve looked at him, completely blindsided."I can't know? But I just-." 

"SHHH!" Bucky said frantically. "Nobody else can know! Jarvis is always listening too and he's gotta keep secrets. Santa has to erase your memories." He started to sing softly. "He sees you when you're sleeping..." 

Steve tried to understand his thought process. "What are you talking about?" 

Bucky grinned. "See?"

Steve nodded. "Okay...." He stared at the dark tv screen. "Hey baby," he said gently. "What have you been watching lately?"

Bucky frowned in confusion. "I watched Elf. That movie is awesome!!"

Suddenly everything made sense to Steve. Bucky took everything way too literally. He was always very sensitive to suggestion. 

Steve rubbed a hand over his chin. "That is a good movie."

Bucky giggled and cuddled into Steve's shoulder. "Can we watch it together?"

Steve smiled. "Okay." The movie was alright to Steve. He didn't think Bucky got the gist of the whole movie. He just got very excited for the wrapping and delivery of the gifts. 

"What are your most favourite things ever?" Bucky asked when it was done. He wanted to get Steve that last perfect gift! 

Steve thought that through carefully. He wanted to avoid mentioning specific things. "My most favourite things ever? I love my my boyfriend. And I love that I can have you every day." 

Bucky frowned, contemplating Steve's answer. That was not a good answer at all. Wrapping up people was hard!! "But, I'm already here." He protested.He thought for a minute. "Who's your BEST friend then?" 

"You are," Steve laughed, kissing Bucky's nose. 

Bucky pouted. "You see me every day. It can't be me!" 

Steve chuckled. "Can it be Sam then?"

Bucky nodded and got off Steve's lap. It wasn't going to be easy but he was like Elf. He could do it. 

/////

Steve was surprised. The wrapping had mostly stopped by December 23rd. There was a pair of Bucky's favourite socks for Tony, two kitchen spoons for Pepper, and Bruce was getting a dog eared copy of Steve's favourite cookbook. 

Steve had let the team in on what was going on. They all promised they'd return the items once Bucky was in bed on Christmas Eve. 

There was no gift for Sam and no explanation. Maybe Bucky had forgotten about him since he'd been gone for four weeks on a mission in Afghanistan. 

Steve could barely contain Bucky on the 23rd. He was vibrating with excitement. He was too excited to sit still. The day was spent baking and eating cookies. 

//////

Sam had been glad to get home a few days before Christmas. He had gifts to buy and people to see. And only today and tomorrow to do it! 

It was a productive day however and it was great that he could order everything online. 

A knock on his apartment door that evening made him look up from wrapping gifts. "Come in."

Bucky came in and without preamble, said "You're Steve's best friend."

Sam smiled. "I'm your friend too, Bucky. Hi. How ya been?"

Bucky eyed him at length and then gave Sam a toothy grin. "Steve is gonna get a perfect Christmas present." 

Sam was discomfited with the feral gleam in Bucky's eyes. "Okay....You need help finding the perfect thing?" He asked hesitantly.

Bucky shook his head. "Already have it."

Sam didn't take his eyes off of Bucky."You need help wrapping it? Wait....Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

Bucky shrugged. "I snuck out. Steve's gotta have a perfect Christmas. I'm Santas helper." 

Sam looked concerned now. "Really. And who hired you?"

Bucky didn't say anything else. He just produced a long rope. 

Sam backed away. "Bucky. Whoa. Okay? We can talk about this."

"You can get untied tomorrow morning. Steve said you're his best friend." 

Sam gave him a sardonic look. "I'm gonna be Steve's Christmas present? I think he likes you better."

Bucky stopped. "But..." He shook off his dilemma. "No. He said you're his best friend." Grinning proudly, he stuck a big green bow on Sam's forehead. "It'll be perfect." 

"Bucky...." Sam protested. "Bucky no!" Bucky started tying Sam's feet together so he couldn't run. 

Sam grabbed his phone, glad he had Steve on speed dial. "Steve! Your boyfriend is trying to kidnap me!" 

"Bucky's in bed!" Steve said. 

"You ruined it!" Bucky snapped. He sighed deeply. "Hey Steve."

Steve groaned. "Stay put." 

A minute later, Steve walked in, seeing Sam half tied up with a bow on his forehead. 

Sam quirked an eyebrow, making the bow move comically. 

Steve carefully removed the bow. "Buck, you can't wrap people up for Christmas. It just doesn't work that way, bud."

Bucky frowned. "You ruined Steve's present, Sam!! Now what am

I Gonna do?!" 

Sam apologized. "Bucky, Steve is right. You can't wrap up people or things that don't belong to you. You have good intentions though." 

Sam gave Steve and Bucky a hug. "Merry Christmas guys."

/// 

Bucky was uncharacteristically quiet on the 24th, lost in thought a good portion of the day. 

Christmas morning dawned a bright clear day. 

Steve started to roll over and stopped, confused by the Christmas ribbon around his wrists and the large bow on HIS forehead. He knew he'd been tired but, really? A sheet of paper that read, "To Bucky, from Santa," was attached to Steve's chest. "Bucky?" Steve called. 

A moment later, Bucky raced into the bedroom. He threw his hands up in surprise. "Oh Steve! Santa saved the BEST present for me! You're exactly what I wanted for Christmas! I hope you like what Santa brought you."

"And what is that?" Steve asked, carefully unwrapping the ribbon. 

Bucky stood up straight. He had a sheet of paper pinned to his shirt as well. "To Steve, From Santa."

Steve grabbed him in a bear hug. "Aww Buck. Santa did! He brought me the best present ever." 

Bucky cuddled on his lap. "Merry Christmas, Steve."

"Merry Christmas Buck," Steve chuckled and pulled him in for a kiss.


End file.
